


i melt over you like this

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: i was listening to the album and well. here's a thingkudos tonabslooking over this for me. you should absolutely check out her work, the 2young fics are amazing.





	i melt over you like this

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the album and well. here's a thing  
kudos to [nabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjae/profile) looking over this for me. you should absolutely check out her work, the 2young fics are amazing.

Warm.

Wet.

Bliss.

Those are the things that go through Yugyeom's head as he lies on the bed with his legs open, hole clenching around air where it had been clenching around something else a while ago. The fairy lights on the ceiling go in and out of focus as Yugyeom's eyes, swimming with moisture, open and close.

The mouth that closes around his nipple is soft and careful but the hands that grip his hips are rough and unforgiving. Metal digs into the skin; the rings are not cold anymore. They fumble a little because they're slippery with sweat but regain their hold, finding their footing in the lovely bruises on his hips. He keens; wanting more.

Heats were an intense affair for all involved parties. Yugyeom went first; he always did. He wanted to. Take care of his omega. Yugyeom would go where needed, sate the fire that was burning up within, until he was wrung out and done. 

And after that was said and done, the reins were handed over; control ceded.

To Jaehee. Who was in full control; of herself, over Yugyeom, of herself over Yugyeom.

Jaehee shifts, her hand going to the back of his thigh and pulling it up, taut, until his knee is against his chest, her moist lips coming to rest on the underside of his spent cock, wet with his cum and her slick.

Yugyeom whines, as she moves up, because he was hyper sensitive, always ways after the knot went down and that was Jaehee's favorite thing because that was when Yugyeom was most pliant, most giving, most willing to let Jaehee do whatever she wanted. 

He loved it. Reveled in the feel of doing whatever he was told. 

The second whine is captured by Jaehee's mouth, kissing him senseless with a little touch of possessiveness, teeth digging briefly into the plush bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue, her hips moving steadily up and down on his cock, the slick flowing out of Jaehee making the slide smooth and easy. 

He feels as if he's being dipped in honey.

Warm.

Wet. 

Thick.

Yugyeom doesn't think he has it in him to cum another time, but Jaehee has this way of making him do things he didn't even know he could. The hand, the one that's not keeping his thigh in place, comes to rest at his lubed hole and Jaehee pushes three fingers in without warning. 

The orgasm is dry. Yugyeom arches, the cry erupting out of his mouth breaking down halfway, as he gives all that he has to Jaehee, who holds him down, her grip firm and secure.

The twinkling white lights go from minute pinpricks to blurry blobs and back again as Yugyeom tries to regain his wits, head swimming as he tries to catch his breath. Jaehee's mouth is on his neck, biting and kissing, murmuring words of praise, hands (wet soft gentle hands) rubbing his sides comfortingly.

"Mine," he hears and turns, nose bumping into hers, the slender curve of the nose ring digging briefly into his skin before allowing her to take his mouth again. This time she's slow and sweet, the fierce urgency of before gone, replaced by tenderness. 

"Yours," murmurs Yugyeom, and kisses her, heart blooming as she smiles into it.

She tastes like honey. She always does. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> i am on my girl7 shit lately and i won't apologize
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
